Random Hetalia Stuff
by Rimu-chan 84112
Summary: This is a crack fic What happens when America's and Canada's heads get turned into pasta. Why is England acting odd. Greece and Japan are dancing. The Italy brothers don't like wasting pasta. Germany stands awkwardly. And what is up with Russia. *One shot* *sexual innuendos* *slight Yaoi* *bad language* Rated M because I am paranoid


Two common Mary Sue's sat in their chemistry class doing nothing. Their teacher was 25 minutes late for class and probably wouldn't be there for the next 25 minutes of class. Everyone knows there are rarely any teachers that actually teach classes in these stories. Anyway these two Mary Sue's began talking about what any other nameless extras would talk about: Hetalia and how it related to Karma

"Possibly maybe karma, bad, and good luck are different personalities of France"

"Oooh yes and England just stands there rubbing his hands together suspiciously"

"And then Greece is randomly asleep in the backround contemplating his life choices or cats whichever comes first"

"Most likely cats with Japan, then they talk about fun things like the Sun."

The 1st Mary Sue laughs. "And then America and Canada come out of nowhere and with pasta on their heads because England placed a curse on them that was actually meant for North Italy and South Italy for insulting his cooking

Yes and then North Italy screams "why would you waste the pasta!" Then South Italy says to Germany this is all your fault potato bastard

Germany probably just stands their awkwardly while gilbird comes flying in

Dammit gilbird run before Russia finds you

"Russia was there the whole time." The second Mary Sue blurts out

ENGLAND DONT LET HIM SIT ON THAT CHAIR

"Did we just begin a fanfiction?"

"Yes, yes we did."

Would you like to continue?

Yes very much so

Kk...

Russia is already sitting in it and it shattered

And then he found another chair and sat on Canada by accident

Canada screams from beneath him and Prussia notices

And Prussia runs over to Canada and throws him over his shoulder, running away from Russia's kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

The first girl interrupts and laughs evilly.

Russia turns his head and looks over at America with a smile of scorn. America feels a chill run down his spine while England is forced to look for a way to get the pasta off America's head

France creeps up on England. "Do you wanna marry me Iggy?" England looks at him and says:

"fuck no"

America still feels what seems like to icicles stabbing into his skin. "England what is taking you so long!? I will bomb you with hamburgers if you don't hurry."

"Pastaaaaaaaa" Italy pokes America's face before yanking at his hair to get the pasta

Germany still stands awkwardly while Japan starts dancing with Greece. Gilbird sits on Germany's head as he observes the strange change of events.

Austria pops in "Hey Germany vat is going on"

No i vas with Prussia tying up Canada

America turns around hearing his brother's name and the words tied up while North Italy still desperately reaches for the pasta. America has a dark aura and walks behind Austria "What did you say!?"

Ummm look behind you a zombie! Austria screams as he ran dragging the north Italian with him

America looks at him blankly and decides he probably heard Auatria wrong. Then he remembers that Austria said that there was a zombie behind him so he pulled out a revolver and began shooting blindly.

Germany ducks and throws a grenade. "Vait vhere is Russia?"

Russia is in the corner with an unconscious South Italy "kolkolkol" . Japan and Greece are still dancing and England is still resisting France.

France laughs and pulls England into a dark corner

England tries to run away but is too weak to break France's grasp. America continues to blindly shoot and accidentally hits France's foot. Spain rushes in and runs over to Germany. "Hola mi amigo have you happened to see Romano it is almost time for dinn... what is going on here?" Japan and Greece stop dancing and sit back down and take a nap.

"Ummm becoming one Russia, JAPAN we need to get Prussia"

Japan wakes up only to still be half asleep. "Germany take a nap with us." Japan grabs Germany's arm and tries pulling him down. Spain begins to freak out. "OH NO ROMANO I HAVE SAVE YOUR INNOCENCE!" France is on the floor acting mellow dramatic "Aaaa the pain!"

America turns around and throws a medkit at him. "I have to save my baby brothers vital regions"

Germany tries to get away from Japan but for some reason can't escape. Suddenly Greece wakes up and pulls Germany to the floor. "IT IS NO TIME FOR A NAP DUNCOF! We need to save Italy!" He is ignored and is now stuck on the floor with Japan and Greece.

Japan and Greece cuddle Germany

And Prussia has tied Canada to a bed. Whoop whoop

Where is North Italy? Spain devises a plan to save both Romano and Canada with America's help.

Austria made Italy put on his old dresses because we all know he loves a man in a dress

Hungary walks in and stops when she sees Italy and Austria. She then quickly turns around and decides to seek out Prussia.

Then Russia becomes one with south Italy forever making Spain sad

America still has time to save Canada only to meet up with Hungry at the door.

She holds a frying pan and watches as America looks at his baby brother being cuddled by the albino

Hungary once again stares hits Prussia on the head with the frying pan. Then she turns around deciding that TV is her safest bet at a hobby.

And America was never the same again

Germany woke up and goes back to sleep. He discovered it is okay to relax but he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something. He brushes the thought away and resumes sleeping. It probably wasn't important anyway.

And they all lived happily ever after

The End

The bell rang and the two Mary Sues went to their next class leaving many plot holes, like:

1. Did America's and Canada's hair turn back to normal?

2. Where the frig were they at it is never specified?

3. What happened to the Italy Brothers.

Well maybe you can figure it out, because this is a one shot.

**Hey Guys this is Rimu-chan and this is just a crack fic that I wrote with a friend. Honestly I was pretty tired when I wrote this but it is something. Those of you who read ****_The Last Rose _****I am sorry but I am thinking about just putting it up for adoption. I will post this again in the story so if you see a new chapter it is a lie. Honestly I have just lost interest in the story and I can't seem to get out of my writers block with it. It is not fair to the people who read it, or did read it. If anyone is interested in adopting it just message me. But if no one adopts it I am fine with that too.**

**That's all I have to say so till next time this is Rimu signing off.**


End file.
